Twelve Christmases in Panem
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: Merry Christmas, Fanfiction! Join our favorite Hunger Games characters as they celebrate twelve Christmas celebrations Panem Style! Their traditions reflect their unique districts, and their presents reflect each person's unique personality! Seriously, this features *everyone* in THG series! Merry Christmas!
1. A Career Christmas

Life wasn't always terrible and dreadful for the people of Panem. Ok, it was nearly always dreadful, but they still found some joy in the dismal nation of Panem. Many still celebrated the ancient tradition of Christmas where they gave gifts and celebrated the greatest gift which was love.

* * *

One

Marvel bundled up in his new winter coat and wool hat and mittens. He went over to his girlfriend Glimmer's house and knocked on the door. The number 5 was in a jewel encrusted stone slab to the right of the front door. "MARVEL!" A voice squealed before he was engulfed in a hug. "MARVEL! COME IN!" She squealed pulling him inside the house. A real fir tree decorated with ornaments that were decorated with flecks of real silver, gold, and gemstones.

"I brought you something." Marvel said holding out a velvet box. After he returned from his after school training lessons, he would work on a ring. It was a simple silver alloy band dotted with Glimmer's birthstones.

"Oh -" Glimmer gasped. Marvel grinned. "Oh - Marvel!"

"Will you wear it for the spring dance?" Marvel asked thinking about the Aspen Mountain High School dance that was in several months.

"Yes!" Glimmer gasped. Suddenly she felt bashful about giving Marvel his gift. "Um - Oh, I have a gift for you!"

"Ok." Marvel said smiling. Glimmer produced a small package. Marvel opened it. "Wow! A training equipment shop gift card?" Glimmer grinned. "Thanks." He peeled back the tissue paper in the box. "Oh - and - deodorant." Glimmer laughed.

"Because I can smell you when we're done with training." Marvel laughed.

"Merry Christmas, my beautiful Glim!"

"Merry Christmas, Marvel!" Glimmer squealed before they hugged.

Two

"Clove!" Clove sighed and glared at the mahogany door to her room. She closed her eyes and aimed one of her small throwing knifes at the wooden target nailed to the wall in her room. "CLOVE!"

"JUST A SECOND, MOM!" Clove yelled before throwing the knife into the target. She opened the door and hurried into the kitchen where her mother was in the kitchen. "What?" She snapped, irritated that her mother ruined her concentration.

"Don't 'what' me, help me with this turkey." Clove donned oven mitts. "Put the trivet down on the counter, Clove!" Her mother yelped. "Goodness! You know the hot pan will ruin the granite!" Clove placed the trivet on the counter and then helped her mother heave the turkey out of the oven and onto the counter. The door opened.

"DAD!" Clove yelled running out of the kitchen to meet her father grateful for a reprive from the kitchen. Her mother was the cook as her father only knew how to cook mac and cheese, and Clove burnt a pot boiling water a few months ago.

"Hey! There's my mighty little lady!" Her father laughed picking her up and twirling her around.

"DAD! Stop! You know I can snap your neck even when you're spinning me!" Clove said with a slight playful glare. However, her father knew she was completely serious.

"I had to get my ladies some Christmas gifts." Her father said. "Oh, and you know we're having company, so you know what that means."

"No throwing the steak knives." Clove muttered.

"Come again?" Her father asked.

"NO THROWING THE STEAK KNIVES AT DINNER!" Clove hollered. "Ok, well, you're helping Mom in the kitchen." Her father chuckled.

"Ok. Well, you set the table." Clove nodded before setting the extra leaf into the table. She saw getting the extra chairs from the basement as an extra weight lifting activity. The doorbell rang.

"CLOVE, GET OVER HERE!" A young man's deep voice called through the slightly open living room window.

_"CATO! That's no way to speak to company on Christmas!"_ A shrill woman's voice yelled.

"WHATEVER, MOM! It's CLOVE!"

"CATO, SHUT UP, THE WHOLE BLOCK CAN HEAR YOU!" Clove screamed from the dining room. She opened the door. Cato paused and then walked in. He and his parents wiped their shoes on the mat before walking across the marble floors of Clove's house. Cato growled in approval at the sparkly red dress Clove was wearing before Clove pushed him against the wall in the living room to begin a make-out session. Clove's father cleared his throat.

"Ahem - welcome in. We have the food out." At the word 'food' Cato darted into the kitchen.

"Turkey!" He grunted.

"Wait until we sit down, son." His father reminded him. He flopped into a chair and patted the seat next to him. Clove sat down as her parents brought the food out. Her mother brought out the knives last as they would be too tempting for Clove just sitting on the napkins with the rest of the silverware. After the two teenagers piled their plates high with turkey, mashed potatoes, vegetables, and bread, their two sets of parents served themselves the rest. "Cato, manners."

"I'm hungry." Cato said around a drumstick.

"Well, if you eat in the Capitol, you will need to eat nicely." His mother reminded him. "Elbows off the table, my Cato-kins." Cato blushed furiously at his mother's use of his family nickname. Clove smirked at him. She might be deadly during training, but knew her manners when she was around company.

After dinner, they sat around and exchanged Christmas presents. "Oh -" Cato sighed opening his gifts of three brand new extra-large moisture wicking training shirts. Clove handed him a package which was a book on the use of swords. Clove grinned as she opened her present of a knife sharpener and a gift card for buying more training equipment. She smiled at her mom even though she was revolted by the sparkly magenta hair ribbon her mother gave her for Christmas. She had her fill of turkey, was sitting next to Cato, and had more gear to train for another few months. It was a good Christmas indeed.


	2. Nerdy Christmas

Three

"Hon!" Beetee called setting a mug of hot chocolate on a tray. "Hon! I'm bringing down breakfast." He walked slowly down the stairs to their workroom. At nearly fifty, he knew he had to be careful going down stairs, particularly with a tray laden with food. He smiled as Wiress flipped a switch on one of the walls. A wire with lightbulbs of different colors was strung around the room.

"Merry Christmas!" Wiress whispered hugging her husband before taking the tray and placing it on her worktable. "Oh -" She sipped her mug of hot chocolate. "You made -"

"Hot chocolate, yes." Beetee said. Wiress smiled at him and took his hand. Even though she was thirty seven, she still had the excited light in her eyes that many children had on Christmas morning.

"Oh - Beetee!" Wiress giggled before kissing him. They ate their breakfast rolls with icing. Beetee sat across from his wife and they held hands across the table as they let their food digest.

"This is our ninteenth Christmas together, love." He whispered. Wiress giggled.

"And twenty -"

"Yes, Twenty will be special." Beetee said. Wiress beamed at him as she took his hand and kissed it. "So, you had something for me down here?"

"Yes." Wiress said happily. "Close -"

"My eyes?" Beetee asked. He felt small hands take his glasses off. "WIRESS!" She replied with a giggle and kissed his forehead. Wiress hurried to the corner of the room and unveiled a large machine. She replaced his glasses before he opened his eyes and gasped.

"Oh - my - wires - oh - Wiress!" He gasped standing up. Wiress took his hands and slowly led him to the machine. "It's -" he paused running his hands over the gleaming surface.

"For your high voltage -"

"Wire, yes." Beetee said smiling. "You knew I wanted to invent it by next December." He was hoping he could somehow send it to his tributes during the next Quarter Quell which was in a year and a half.

"Yes, now -" Wiress beamed.

"Now I can." Beetee whispered before wrapping his wife in a hug and kissing her soundly. "Oh, love, oh, Wiress!" Beetee smiled and took her hands. "I have something for you, love." Wiress' eyes lit up. He walked her up to their living room. Wiress noticed a small box on the coffee table. "Pick it up, dear." Wiress opened the box and saw a silver chain with a locket. B&W was etched into the locket.

"Oh - It's beautiful!" Wiress whispered. Beetee put it on her, kissing her neck as he clasped the clasp.

"I wanted to wait until our twentieth aneversary, but something told me to give it to you now."

"Beetee -" Wiress whispered before they kissed again. "Beetee - love - you have always been my best Christmas present -" She giggled as Beetee peppered her with kisses. They had gotten married a few weeks before her first Christmas as a Victor.

"Oh - Wiress -" Beetee whispered. "You are my best present every single day, love. I love you! Merry Christmas!"


	3. Christmas by the Sea

Four

"FINNY!" Finnick yelped as Annie jumped off the small seaside cliff into the water and wrapped her arms around him. "FINNY! PRESENTS AT NANAS!" She squealed. Even though the water was cold in December, Finnick still liked to go on a afternoon swim.

"Annie!" Finnick yelped.

"Race you!" Annie giggled. They swam madly back to shore before toweling off and walking to 'Nana Mags' house on Victor's Island. "NANA!" Annie called.

"Kids!" Mags chuckled giving them a toothless grin as she opened the door. Finnick and Annie could smell the fish cooking out back. She had caught them early that morning. Sebastian, one of the younger victors was grilling the fish for Mags in her back yard. Mags gestured to a large woven sea-grass basket full of rolls.

"Oh, Nana Mags, these taste wonderful!" Finnick said smiling. Mags smiled at them and pattered around in her sea green sundress with a dark blue cardigan over it. Annie was wearing a coral colored short sleeved shirt dress, and Finnick was wearing nice slacks. Even on the holidays, he preferred to go bare-chested.

"Mags! The fish are done!" Sebastian called. Mags grabbed some spices off the spice rack and opened the screen door before spicing the fish just so. They were soon sitting on the back porch of Mags' house listening to the ocean waves and seagulls as the sun set. They exchanged gifts soon after dinner was eaten and Sebastian had washed the dishes.

"Oh - Finny!" Annie squealed holding up a necklace with a coral pendant and a matching earring set.

"To make you even more beautiful, baby!" Finnick said kissing her. Annie blushed and handed him his present. "OH MY GOD! HOT ORANGE SPEEDOS FOR THIS HOTTNESS!" Finnick cheered. He jumped up and stripped out of his slacks. Annie was blushing and Sebastian had his his face behind the empty breadbasket so Mags' fish wouldn't make a second appearance. "Oh man - WOO HOO!" He cheered after pulling up his speedos. "I'M SO HOT!"

"Yes - yes you are!" Annie giggled.

"Silly boy." Mags mumbled chuckling.

"Don't lie, you liked that, Nana!" Finnick said swinging his hips provocatively. He gave Mags a new sundress and Annie gave her two new bamboo spoons with wider handles that she could grasp easier. Sebastian gave Finnick some hair gel and Annie some sparkly glittery blush. In turn, he received a new fishing rod and two woven placemats. They sat back enjoying their gifts as they celebrated another Christmas on the sea.


	4. Celebrations for the Stealth

Five

Clara woke up and put her long red hair back in a pine green ribbon. She shook her sister Marissa awake before they hurried into the living room where their parents were waiting. The medicine factories and research centers were closed on Christmas, so they were able to celebrate as a family.

"Mom, what's that?" Marissa asked pointing to a tall box near the Christmas tree.

"Why don't both you girls see." Their mother said smiling as her husband brushed her dark auburn hair with his fingers and grinned with anticipation. The girls ran over to the corner and opened the box.

"WHOA!" The two girls squealed.

"A chemistry set!" Clara giggled.

"Yeah, so you won't keep sneaking our glasses and measuring spoons around the house to do your own little projects, my sly fox." Clara's father chuckled. Clara blushed to the roots of her red hair.

"Dad!" She yelped.

"Yeah, Clara. See, I _told_ you I didn't tell on you last week!" Marissa said, hands on her hips. The girls giggled and opened their other presents of clothes, books, and jewelry before joining the neighbor kids in a snowball fight. At least for today, they could forget the stress of the constant demands of research and enjoy the company of each other for Christmas.

Six

Coin smiled as she looked at her schedule stenciled on her arm. 1000 - 1500 Christmas in Collective. She opened the door to her compartment and was greeted by a smiling face in the doorway. "Hello Officer Boggs."

"Hello, madame president." He said smiling. "I got you something."

"You know we exchange presents in Collective." Coin said automatically.

"Yes - I know, madame president, but I thought you would want something special." Coin looked at the small metal box that had obviously been used for another purpose. She opened the box and peered inside at a brass Mockingjay pin. Coin smiled and held it up.

"The revolution is soon, Madame President. That should give you some cheer this Christmas." Boggs explained.

"Yes, it will. Thank you." Coin affixed it to her grey uniform before walking down to Collective. After her yearly Christmas address, she handed Boggs a package in a camoflauge bag. Boggs pulled out a small hand held computer. "It's called a holo. You can program a map in it and you can view it on voice command."

"Thank you." Boggs said smiling. "I am sure I will find it useful soon, Madame President." Coin smiled.

"Yes, Officer Boggs. Yes you will." Coin said confidently before adjusting her Mockingjay pin and talking to the other citizens who were exchanging practical gifts like boots, clothes, and different items for their compartments.


	5. Christmas in the Forest

Seven

Jo woke up to a foot of snow around her log cabin. She sighed and put her hands behind her head and stared at the embers smoldering in the fireplace. Blight grunted and rolled over next to her. "Get up, woodhead." Jo said smacking his shoulder. Since the blizzard was coming, neither of them wanted to spend the night in their separate cabins, and Jo had been feeling especially lonely.

"Mm, Morning, Jo." Blight said opening his eyes and smiling at her. He threw on his flannel bathrobe and stoked the fire before putting a pot of water on to boil for some oatmeal. Jo threw on Blight's button up flannel checkered shirt before she put a metal griddle over the flames before making some flapjacks. Even though Jo opted to be aloof and standoffish, she let her guard down on the day when many families celebrated the gift of love. She sat on the bed with her arm wrapped around Blight's waist while Blight had his arms around her as they watched the snow fall.

The snow let up around noon. "Well, let's see what our haul is this year." Jo said pulling a wooden box out from under her bed. Blight went into the living room and came back with a bag he had hid behind the couch.

"Look at this." He said smiling. Jo gasped as he unveiled a polished table with intricate carvings in the base and on the surface.

"Oh - Blight -" Jo gasped. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks." Blight said. Jo handed him his box. "Is this another flannel shirt?" Jo smacked him. He was pleasantly surprised to receive a fishing rod and new wooden oars for his boat he took on the many lakes of District Seven. "Merry Christmas, Jo." He said smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Woodhead." Jo said grinning. "Ok, the snow let up, now get out of here!" She said playfully smacking him. She helped him into his coat and bid him goodbye at the door. Jo smiled. Christmas was the time she could let down her guard and be fully herself around someone that understood.


	6. Capitol Christmases

Eight

Lavinia grinned and savored her oatmeal that was spiced with nutmeg and some extra sugar. Today was Christmas, and the chef in the staff kitchens in the Presidential Mansion had requested extra sugar for the breakfast meal. The avoxes from the training center were brought over to the mansion unless they were hired by individual families to help cater smaller celebrations. She put her dish in the dish room and put on her pine green blazer over her red button up shirt and black slacks to make her uniform more festive. All staff who were in a 'customer service' role wore the green blazers.

Her job was to set up the banquet hall for the President, his advisors, the Gamemakers, and other high-profile officials and Capitol citizens. She was folding the napkins and putting them in genuine crystal napkin rings when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and yelped. A burly avox with blonde hair and a red beard chuckled and snapped her picture with a professional-grade digital camera._ Smile, you're on candid camera!_ _  
_

_POLLUX! _Lavinia mouthed and signed dramatically. _Not funny! I could've dropped the crystal rings!_ He grinned and held out his hand. Lavinia took a small metal anklet from his palm. It had a small pendant of a mockingjay on it. _Thank you. It's lovely._

_My twin snuck two in for me. Now we match. Merry Christmas._ He signed. Lavinia chuckled and playfully smacked his shoulder before going back to work. Pollux continued taking pictures of the banquet hall. He would be the lead camera man filming the festivities and the Capitol citizens acting ridiculous as the alcohol flowed. Yes, he would have a very merry and entertaining Christmas indeed.

Around mid-morning elsewhere in the mansion, President Snow woke up to life like snowflakes falling around his bed. He grinned and dressed in his sparkly red and green suit with a pristine white rose lapel. Today he would celebrate a day of love, and Panem loved its leader (so he thought). He donned his fluffy red slippers before walking across the mansion to the stately dining room. A three course breakfast of eggs, ham, fruit, and delicate pastries was waiting for him and his advisors. He looked at the large twelve foot Christmas tree that had ornaments bearing his picture. His gift would be the Christmas Day Parade where he and the other high governmental figures would ride on floats while the people of the Capitol cheered them on. He smiled._ Merry Christmas, Panem! Your gift is me: your dear President Snow! _

Nine

"Oh my gawd!" Cinna cheered clapping his hands and twirling around. "Oh, Effie, darling, this is fabulous! Absolutely fabulous!" Effie laughed as Cinna looked around the living room in her ninth floor corner apartment four blocks from the Training Center. Her Christmas tree was made out of an ancient decorating material known as tinsel and yards of sparkling garland seemed to have exploded throughout the room. Ornaments hung from the garland. The numerous decorative mirrors on the walls were framed with red and green sparkling frames, and of course, the dainty dining room table with its signature hot pink tablecloth was covered with nicely arranged flutes of champange.

"It's really snazzy, Effie. You totally outdid yourself, girl!" Portia laughed hugging her friend as she entered the room.

"Oh - I'm glad you like it!" Effie giggled. She wrapped a multicolored feathered boa around her neck. "You can set your presents on the couch, dears! We have a great great great parade to go to soon!" Cinna and Portia set down their numerous gifts wrapped in brightly colored metallic wrapping paper. They sat around and had a few flutes of champange before it was time for the Presidential Parade.

"Oh, Portia, I saw this coat in the store and thought, 'Oh my gawd, Portia would look sooo fabulous in this! Come here, darling! Try it on!" Portia giggled as Cinna helped her into a bright purple fur coat.

"Cinna! This is beautiful!" Cinna wrapped a red cashmere scarf around Portia's neck before she pulled on her fluffy neon green hat. Effie put on her wig and then her large bright pink and yellow woolen hat. Cinna dressed in his black trench coat that had a hint of sparkles in the material. He put on maroon leather gloves followed by a matching scarf and a black wool hat. He held the door for the ladies as they went downstairs to join the throngs of people watching the parade. They waved enthusiastically as the Gamemakers came around in their float looking quite handsome and regal. Of course, the crowd went wild as President Snow's float came by. He smiled and waved at the crowd that was chanting his name.

After several rounds of hot chocolate, lattes, and other warm drinks, Effie, Cinna, and Portia were ready to open their presents. "Oh - Portia!" Effie squealed pulling out a light pink curly wig. She opened a small package with matching gold wrapping paper. "And a pink flower - oh!"

"Wear it to next year's reaping, girl!" Portia said giggling. "Girl, you'll blow them away with your glamour!"

"I'd say!" Cinna remarked. "Aaaw - Portia!" He gasped holding up leather leggings. He went into the bathroom and changed into them. "OH! FLAVIUS WILL THINK I'M SOOO HOT THIS YEAR!"

"Wow, Cinna!" Effie checked out his legs. "You look quite handsome." Cinna laughed. He handed Effie a thin package which turned out to be a new clipboard that had a gift card to a jewelry store attached to it. "Oh, Cinna!" She hugged him. Effie handed Cinna a gift.

"Hm -" Cinna said pulling off the neon colored wrapping paper. "A book! A bit unorthodox for you, Effie." He read the title, "_Use of theatrical elements in clothing: Water, Smoke, and Fire adds flair to any outfit. _Wow!" Effie grinned. "Not so subtle hint that I should be more creative with your district?"

"I'm sure you will make my tributes look very very very wonderful, Cinna!" Effie squealed. She handed Portia a package which was a new very sparkly blouse. After more hugs and one more round of drinks, Effie bid her guests goodbye. "Cinna, Portia, I've had a very very very Merry Christmas with you two! Thank you so much!"

"Merry Christmas, Effie!" Cinna and Portia called. "See you for the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games!"

Ten

Plutarch and the other Gamemakers stood around the raised round platform where Seneca Crane smiled and waved at the crowd during the Christmas Day Parade. They waved at the crowd with one hand and tossed confetti in the air with the other. They arrived back at the Presidential Mansion where the large ornate banquet hall was decorated with large pine trees with lifelike icicles on them.

President Snow thanked them for helping keep the tradition of the Hunger Games alive to stabilize the nation of Panem."To recognize each Gamemaker, I will give you all each a personalized gift." President Snow announced. Many Gamemakers got items such as a new tablet PC or a new book to help them in their work, but some got gifts that would further their talents that made them even more famous and popular. "Plutarch Heavensbee." President Snow called. Plutarch climbed the stage and received a map of the Pacific Ocean where uninhabited islands lay. He thanked the President and showed his colleagues.

"Water arena must be in the near future." One of them muttered.

"Head Game Maker Seneca Crane!" President Snow called. Seneca Crane climbed the stage and President Snow handed him a package. "In this you will find templates for beard designs." Everyone laughed. "I personally picked out my favorite ones for this little gift. Merry Christmas my bearded friend!" Everyone laughed as they clapped for the Head Gamemaker. Yes, Christmas in the Capitol was interesting indeed.


	7. Christmas in the Orchards

Eleven

Rue was awakened by five pairs of small hands shaking her, "RUE! RUE! RUE!" Her younger brothers and sisters squealed jumping on her small form covered by a threadbare blanket.

"Wha -" Rue sat up sleepily shaking her dark curls out of her face. "Oh - Merry Christmas, stinkers!" She giggled.

"YEAH, IT'S CHRISTMAS!" They cheered.

"KIDS! C'mon! I got breakfast for y'all!" Rue's mother called. "Gram cooked the grits already!" All six kids ran out of their room into the main room of their three room house. They gathered around the long wooden table as their grandmother ladled grits made out of the tesserae grain into bowls. Just then their father walked in carrying a burlap sack.

"I got a surprise for my babies!" He chuckled, his low laugh filling the small house. All six kids squeezed their eyes shut. When they opened them, they each had one whole orange next to their bowls.

"DADDY!" Rue squealed. "Thank you so much!" She hugged him around his middle as he patted her head. His mother served him some grits and he sat down with his family for their Christmas meal. They heard a knock on the door. Rue's father got up and opened it before someone whistled something resembling Rue's four note whistle.

"Thresh!" Rue squealed running to the door. "That wasn't even close!" She yelped playfully thumping him on the elbow. He chuckled and picked her up.

"I brought something for everyone." He said lifting up an enormous cloth bag. Rue and her siblings peered into the bag and gasped in awe.

"BLANKETS!" They cheered.

"The one on top is Rue's." Thresh announced. Rue pulled out a lavender blanket with a mockingjay stitched on it.

"Oh - Thresh - that's beautiful!"

"Ma stitched that for you." He said smiling. "My auntie had extra fabric." he explained. Rue hugged him. "Merry Christmas."

"Thresh, thank you so much, young man! You have a Merry Christmas!" Rue's mother said hugging him. He felt something being pressed into the palm of his hand.

"Rue?" He asked looking at the small carved bird on a leather strap.

"Wear it for me, ok?" She asked. Thresh nodded.

"Anything for you, little Rue." He said patting her gently on the head. Rue ran outside and whistled an old Christmas hymn that would be sung by the mockingjays throughout District Eleven as they shared their meager belongings and basked in each other's company and love.


	8. Christmas in The Seam

Twelve

Haymitch stepped outside onto the porch in his house in Victor's Village. He looked down at the bottles of white liquid that Ripper had dropped off. They were tied with green and red ribbons. "Oh. It's Christmas." He said before opening a bottle and taking a swig. He ambled out of his house and walked into town. "IT'S CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" He yelled before turning around and going back to his house.

Peeta woke up to his mother yelling downstairs. He sighed and pattered downstairs. "PEETA! GET DRESSED AND HELP YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING FATHER! HE BURNT THE APPLE PIES AGAIN!" He sighed and narrowly missed being smacked with a wooden spoon as he darted into the kitchen of the Mellark Bakery. His brothers were already in their chefs' uniforms rolling and mixing dough. As he worked on a new pie crust, he wondered what Katniss Everdeen was doing this Christmas morning.

Katniss woke up to Prim jumping on her blankets. "KATNISS! GET UP GET UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" She squealed.

"Prim -" Katniss groaned. She opened her eyes to see a mass of yellow mottled fur in her face. "PRIM! GET THAT HAIRBALL OUT OF MY FACE!"

"Katniss!" Prim yelped. "You didn't even notice his ribbon!" Katniss sighed and looked at the dark green ribbon tied around Buttercup's neck.

"Looks lovely, Prim." Katniss said rolling her eyes.

"Are we going over to the Hawthornes?" Prim asked excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see Rory soon." Katniss said with teasing glint in her eye watching Prim blush. She braided her hair and pulled on her nicest hunting clothes. "Come here, your shirt is hanging out, little duck." She tucked in Prim's shirt. "Ma, we'll be at the Hawthornes!" Katniss said to their mother who was laying on her bed looking at a worn picture of their father. She grabbed her hunting bag now filled with presents before walking with Prim to the Hawthornes' house.

"Ma! They're here!" Gale called looking out the window.

"Ok, lemme get this here breakfast!" Hazelle called from the stove.

"RORY, GET YOUR SHIRT ON!" Gale yelled at his brother who was walking around in his boxers. Prim opened the door and blushed seeing Rory glance at her before running into his, Vic's, and Gale's bedroom to throw on a shirt.

"Hi, Gale!" Katniss said smiling and wrapping her arms around her hunting partner. Gale kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey Catnip." Gale said smiling as they nuzzled their noses together. Katniss rested her cheek against Gale's warm shoulder and neck muscles and breathed in his scent as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!"

"Katniss! Look!" Posy squealed running out and holding a small rag doll.

"Oh wow." Katniss said smiling.

"Ma got me her!" She squealed. "She ain't dirty like my other doll!"

"Good." Katniss replied. She saw Prim and Rory at the table talking. Vic was helping set the table. Soon they were enjoying a hot breakfast of hot grain, raisins, and elk that Gale had caught two days ago. After that, they exchanged presents.

"Oh -" Prim gasped as she opened her present from Rory. It was a worn book that read: Medicinal uses of Plants and Herbs. "Rory -" She gasped before kissing him on the cheek causing both of them to blush madly. She gave him some hand-knit socks. Vic also got socks, and Posy got a ribbon to put on her new doll.

"Here, Catnip." Gale said handing her some new arrows he had made.

"Gale -" Katniss said in awe. "Thank you." She handed Gale a new shirt she had traded some meat for at The Hob. He pulled his worn t-shirt off and Katniss stared at his perfectly chiseled muscles before he pulled on his new shirt.

"It fits." He grunted. Katniss smiled at him. Hazelle gave Katniss and Prim two extra pencils for school in exchange for a large lump of cheese. After they exchanged presents, they walked into town to buy a fresh loaf of bread for their Christmas lunch.

"PEETA! Your GIRLFRIEND IS COMING!" One of Peeta's brothers called. Peeta was at the counter from the back of the kitchen in a second before the Hawthornes, Prim, and Katniss walked in.

"Hi, Katniss." He said smiling.

"Hi, Peeta." She replied. Peeta gazed at Katniss, snowflakes resting delicately in her side-braid and wearing her hunting jacket and boots over a shirt and jeans.

"Hi, Mrs. Hawthorne." Peeta said smiling. "What can I get for you today?"

"How about one loaf of bread." Hazelle said putting a few coins on the counter. Peeta pulled out the longest French bread loaf he had. He put it in a bag and then pulled out a baking sheet from a shelf.

"I made these too." He said. He cracked opened the door to the kitchen. His mother was too busy screaming at his dad to pay attention to the customers at the front of the store. Cookies decorated with pine trees, a primrose, a katniss plant, an arrow, and a heart were on the sheet. "One for each of you."

"Is the heart mine?" Posy asked.

"It sure is." Peeta laughed. Vic and Rory each got a pine tree cookie.

"This is mine." Katniss said laughing picking up her katniss plant cookie. Gale picked up the arrow cookie. They bit into them. "Mm. Peeta, these are really good. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Gale, you have some frosting -" Katniss pointed to Gale's lips.

"Huh?" Gale asked.

"Here -" Katniss leaned forward and kissed Gale on the lips before licking the frosting off.

"Mmm - Catnip - and frosting!" Gale sighed before feeling Katniss' hands travel under his shirt on top of his abs. The giggles from Vic, Rory, Posy, and Prim brought them back to reality.

"Ahem -" Peeta cleared his throat. "Um - anything else for you all?"

"No, thank you so much, young man. You have a merry Christmas!" Hazelle said smiling.

"Peeta, thank you for being the boy with my Catnip's bread." Gale said smiling as Katniss put an arm around him.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Gale." Peeta replied.

"Thanks, Peeta." Katniss said. Peeta blushed.

"You're welcome, Katniss. Merry Christmas." He said before watching them leave the store. He sighed. Even though Katniss locked lips with the boy with her meat, he had gotten his Christmas wish: he now had a permanent role as the boy with her bread. All in all, it was a merry Christmas indeed!


End file.
